Los Besos
by Claw-13
Summary: ¿a qué saben los besos?, ¿Son de distinto sabor, dulces, suaves?, por qué la gente se los da...Ichigo, a qué saben los besos- casi me senti culpable de algún crimen, casi se le salen los ojos cuando le pregunte. A caso tu...


Aquí les traigo un One-shot, estaré ejercitando mi cerebro para crear más historias de este estilo, son muy agradables, en fin espero que sea de les guste. Disfrutenlo.

Aclaración: No me pertenece la autoria de Bleach ni la de sus personajes, creo esta historia para entretenerme y para quienes deseen leerla.

BESOS.

Y me preguntaba como sabían los besos ¿por qué todo el mundo pierde la razón con ellos? ¿Serán de distinto sabor, aroma, textura o color?, que tan atractivos deben ser. Bocas labios, e incluso ¿lengua?, eso suena asqueroso, pero ¿por qué las parejas de enamorados siempre se los dan?, si lo fueran no lo harían. En las fiestas también he visto gente sin demasiados escrúpulos dárselos, y lo digo porque muchas veces no recuerdan ni sus nombres, pero si maniobrar un apasionado beso, por lo que he visto. Sé que los hacen con bastante frecuencia y no solo con una persona, con dos, tres o más, ¿Qué tienen de especial? .Me daban una gran curiosidad y me intrigaban. Así que no me contuve y le pregunte a nadie mejor para explicarme este tipo de comportamientos y cosas humanas, y por cierto, él único que conozco que puede darme alguna explicación; Ichigo.

-Ichigo- lo llame sacándole su mp3 de las orejas me pose enfrente de él a la altura de sus rodillas. Estaba sentado con las piernas extendidas a los pies de su cama leyendo una de sus revistas de música.

-¿qué quieres?-me respondió, con su habitual poca paciencia. Pese a ello, siempre responde a mis preguntas, a regañadientes, pero le sacó la información. A veces me da la impresión que sólo conmigo tiene esa dedicación y de verdad se lo agradezco.

-¿a qué saben los besos?- pregunte sin rodeos, no me gusta quedarme con las dudas. Ichigo me miró con una cara de sorpresa, que casi me sentí culpable de algún crimen, ese idiota por poco no se le salen los ojos.

-¿a qué…saben?-me devolvió la pregunta muy shockeado.

-sí, idiota quiero saber a qué cosa saben-le insistí.

-pero… ¿por qué la pregunta?-trató de desviarme de mi propósito.

-¡¿qué importa? , solo quiero saber…o a acaso tampoco lo sabes…-lo recrimine maliciosa, me dio tanta risa la reacción que tuvo, casi se desmaya y el seño se le frunció tanto, que en días no podrá tener otro expresión.

- ¡QUÉ CARAJOS INSINUAS ENANA!

-YO NO INSINUÓ, SOY DIRECTA Y CLARA. CREO QUE EL CHICO RUDO, JAMÁS A TOCADO LOS LABIOS DE UNA CHICA-Le devolví el grito. Se quedó callado, completamente callado.

-es cierto, nunca has besado…-en ese momento Ichigo me tomó de la nuca con su mano derecha y me presionó contra sus labios. Al principio me sorprendí…EL IDIOTA ME ESTABA BESANDO. Después de ese segundo de sorpresa, un mar de emociones me invadió, nublando la coherencia de mis pensamientos... Nada era lógico, incluso tuve lagunas mentales y todo… estaba no… ni me alcanzó para estar en blanco.

Ahora trato de recordar que sentí en ese momento. Primero: sorpresa, que luego se mescló con rabia, pero al mismo tiempo placer… ¡ahhhh! Era dulce, suave y frenético, sumado al calor y agitación, fue hasta entretenido. Me dieron puntadas deliciosas en el estomago, era excitante, delicioso, no puedo negarlo. Lo malo fue que terminó, me hubiera gustado que durara más pero…necesitábamos respirar. Ni de eso uno se acuerda con un beso, es hasta arriesgado….jajaja.

-hay tienes tu repuesta- me contesto con un ritmo cardiaco muy poco pausado, mientras sacaba su mano de mi cabeza quedando a la misma distancia que antes, lo noté un poco sonrojado, giró la cabeza para no mirarme de frente. Siempre le sacó su respuesta, aún bajo su propio riesgo, eso me agrada mucho de él. Por mi parte lo mire con mis ojos muy abiertos y sorprendidos, con el mismo ritmo de respiración. No lo regañaría después de todo me daba su punto de vista y no me desagradó para nada. La sorpresa se la llevó él, con mi reacción.

-¡no me mires así!-me dijo, cruzándose de brazos e intentando esquivar mi mirada.

-nunca habías besado a nadie antes, ¿verdad?-le dije inmutable

-¡ah enana!, qué importa eso ahora, obtuviste lo que querías, ¿feliz?- me contestó dirigiéndome de nuevo su mirada ceñuda.

-sí-le conteste

-pero…-me acerque a él, muy despacio, para que no se percatará de mis movimientos.

-ahora qué…- cuando dijo esto se adelantó un poco acercándome su rostro, inconsciente de que estaba a pocos milímetros de él. Casi rosando sus labios, le dije.

-aún no me queda claro-esta vez fue yo, quien rodeó su cabeza con mis brazos y lo tomó por sorpresa, él no opuso resistencia.

Esto si lo registré con mayor detenimiento, y les presento mi pequeño informe.

Los besos.

Son una acción entre dos personas, que por lo menos simpatizan. Cuando se toman por sorpresa se vuelven un tanto nublosos, sobre todo si son por primera vez. Causan placer y gozo, un delicioso dolor de estomago y tensión excitante, tienen como olor a fresas con chocolate. Son suaves como crema, y te dejan sin aliento. Cuando te falta respirar se termina, te dejan un cosquilleo en todo el cuerpo, con un calor intenso que no te ahoga, solo te reconforta.

Me gustaron los besos, parecen dulces; deliciosos y adictivos. Ahora veré si alguien me acompaña, ya que no puedo propinármelos sola. No quiero aburrir a Ichigo, pero me da la impresión que esta tan o más fascinado que yo con ellos. Tal vez ya tengo compañero fijo..jejeje.

Se que es un poco corto, pero no creo que pueda agrgarle algo más, esta redondo…XD

Comentarios, dudas, críticas lo que quieran expresar lo pueden hacer.

Gracias por dedicar su tiempo a esto, es reconfortante que les guste.

Nos vemos, Claw-13


End file.
